heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-12-28 Rising From The Ashes
The Ward Pound Ridge Reservation. The largest park in Westchester County. The 'Ward' part of its name comes from the former park commissioner William Ward, And the Pound part of its name comes from the fact that there was once an enclosure on the park that was once used by Native Americans to capture their prey. Right now though, neither of those facts are important. What is important are a few facts. The first being that Jean Grey, avatar of the cosmic firebird known as 'The Phoenix Force' vanished a few days ago, without a trace. The second, is that a near blizzard moved in over Westchester a few hours ago, and isn't expected to move out of the county until sometime tomorrow. The third is that a few minutes ago, there was a sudden psionic flare that was detected by Cerebro, in The Xavier Mansion. This flare belongs not to Jean Grey, but instead it registers as The Phoenix Force, and only The Phoenix Force. And the reading is coming from The Ward Pound Ridge Reservation. Thus there's a thing. If The Phoenix Force is here, with, or without Jean, the X-Men really should investigate. But given the conditions, getting there, even if it is close to home, might not be easy. And then, finding where ever that reading is coming from within the rather large park adds some difficulties all of its own... After getting notification, Scott put out a call to any and all available X-men. The recommended mode of transportation, rather than car and rather than Blackbird is snowmobile. It didn't take him long to change into his battle fatigues and head out via the basement exit and out amongst the snow. "Cyclops checking in, who we got with us today?" His snowmobile heads with an open throttle towards the area in question. Who needs a snowmobile. Not this guy. Iceman's in his natural element. Well...one of them. In his 'uniform'...shorts, boosts, and bandanas...he's got his ice armor up. Sliding alongside Scott's snowmobile on one of his slides, Bobby offers a little mock salute. "Iceman is here and ready to party. And before anyone says anything, this is so not my fault." A snowmobile really isn't the vehicle of choice as far as Nightcrawler is concerned; there's no flair.. no panache. But, it does get one from one place to another quickly. Particularly when the destination isn't quite well known. Not enough for him, anyway. So, Kurt has his throttle open, suited up in coat, gloves.. and a scarf is trailing out behind him, indicating that he, too, has his throttle open. "I am hier also.." comes his German accented voice. Storm flies overhead. "I'm here, Cyclops," comes the African-accented voice, which she is confident is enough to identify her. It's also a bit hard to miss her and her flowing black cape amidst the white snow, and the rather calming effect she has on the weather. While the surrounding area is currently being whited out with drifting, blowing snow, the X-Men seem to be in a relatively calm patch, as if the eye of the storm itself is surrounding them. "Doing what I can to give us a clear path. This is the most I can do without causing disturbances to the weather patterns." It doesn't take Warren long, once he gets the call, to change and take to the skies. "Angel here. Storm, can you clear from the South?" The blizzard above Westchester, however, could prove to be a bit of a problem though. Heavy snow isn't a favorite, but he picks up some speed in order to do his best to get through it until he hits Storm's weather-break. Donning a sleeved, grey on white variation of his standard uniform, Wolverine is hunched low on his snowmobile as it speeds across the great white expanses. The ends of a white scarf wrapped around his nose and mouth flap madly behind him, occasionally threatening to wrap around his head with each tree he veers around or bank he traverses, and grey, red-lensesd goggles protect his eyes from powdered blowback. He's jockeyed to keep himself as far forward as possible, pushing to get as close to the edge of the Storm-provided buffer as possible, and when Cyclops checks in, his gruff reply of, "Wolverine here; still no trace'a Jean's scent out here," are the first words he's spoken since news of her absence came in; there's little else to say, he figures, that the rest of the team would be interested in just now. After all, who among them would really want to dwell on the possibility that her return may have been a temporary matter after all? And as The X-Men converge on the park, it's almost as if the storm gets a little bit stronger. But that may very well just be a trick of the mind. After all, with the snow falling fast and furious, and huge gusts of wind, it can at times feel almost like the very sky is fighting against people. And yet, Storm does soften the blow. Especially for the fliers like Warren, even more so if they're near her. For them, it's as if the wind is half the strength it would otherwise be, and the snow falling is not as thick. But it's still not the same as clear skies. On the ground, as well as in the sky, a sound can be heard not long after the group does reach the southern part of the park proper. This sound is simple. It is loud. And it echoes over the whine of the wind. That sound is a single, simple explosion, albeit one that is almost supernaturally loud. And it does come from a point closer to the middle of the park. But in addition to that explosion, as people head that way, it's almost as if shapes are moving around in the forest. Shapes that are almost human sized. Cyclops peers into the forest and curses. His mutation makes for difficult visibility in times like this. The red on red hue means he's not exactly sure what it is that creeps within the forest. "We got a loud bang towards the middle of the park here. Can anyone get a visual? Keep your distance." Pause. "Also something moving throughout the forest. Everyone watch each other's six." The snow and ice aren't bothering Bobby as much as it might be the others. It's the wind that poses the most hazard to him but he's hunching low on his slide to help fight against it. The explosion gets Bobby's attention before those things in the forest. "Damn, I've heard of Christmas in July but not Independance Day in December," he jokes, making sure he's got Scott's back since he's near the leader anyway. Kurt throttles back his snowmobile, and he's ready to leave it behind to take to the trees. "Ja.. I'm parking und taking to the trees." The decision is much easier, what with the explosion heard further in. He sounds much happier doing it that way, too. It's a quick 'park', and leaving the keys behind, does just that. Teleports up into the trees and now moves through the woods, leaving behind the *bamf*s to sound behind him... one tree, to the next.. keeping pace with what he was doing on the ground, while giving him a completely new (and more familiar) vantage point. "If I see anything, I'll make sure I mention it." Also unaffected by the cold, judging by the so-very-not-winter-wear nature of her costume is Storm. "Clearing the area of wind now, and coming in for an aerial view," she tells Cyclops, changing direction to fly towards and above the explosion, and keeping the wind to the back of the team. For Warren, some warmer air to make flying a bit easier. "I can try to get closer, but this snow isn't helping all that much," Angel offers. That said, his vision is pretty excellent in general and he can usually spot details from a greater distance than most. "I can also be recon for anyone else checking the area out." He's not terribly thrilled about flying around in this weather, but he's done it before and Storm's efforts do help a good deal. Well, /that/ doesn't do Logan any favours in the 'staying silent' department. "YEAAAAAAAARGH!" he bellows as that explosion roars through the sky. Just as his hands race to cover his sensitive ears against the excruciatingly loud noise, about half of his snowmobile hits a small snowdrift, causing the entire thing to fishtail, and nearly capsize before he forces himself to hunker back down and grip the handlebars. "NO SCENT AHEAD," he transmits through clenched teeth over the steady, high pitched drone lingering in his ears. Well, Kurt might have a bit to 'mention'. Because as he teleports into the trees, there's a snap-hiss sound from not too far below him. And then by the time he teleports to his second of third tree, that sound is louder, before one of those shapes in the woods moves out, and fires what looks like a blue energy beam at him from a gun! But Kurt isn't the only one being shot at. In fact, it's maybe mere moments after Cyclops issues his warning, that he's being fired at as well, by what ever it is in the shadows. Likewise the beams are blue. And yet, even as that happens it's almost as if a faint voice may be calling to him from up ahead, from the area of that explosion. A voice that almost whispers, "Scott..." Iceman on the other hand isn't fired on. At least not yet. On the other hand, one of those things does charge at him... And tries to leap at him, claws extended! Yes, that's right, claws. Because these things appear to be lizardmen. Green, scaly, clawed lizardmen. But, and maybe it's the low light, maybe it's the environment, maybe it's the storm, but the lizardman attacking Bobby just appears to be a little... Off. Then again, it is wearing a bright yellow jumpsuit. The wind on the other hand is cleared. Not all at once, but Storms effort does bear fruit as things calm down, and even start to warm up a bit (at least for the moment). Even the snow appears to stop. But as that happens, she may very well be able to see the same thing that Warren might notice in the distance. And what would Warren see if he were scouting? Well, in the distance there is what appears almost to be a ball of flame up ahead. As well as flashes of light that look almost like blue and green energy beams being fired from various points in various directions. On the other hand, even with these lizardmen up wind of Logan, they not only don't have a scent, but for some reason they aren't attacking him. Maybe, just maybe, where ever they're from, he's already known as 'The Best There Is'. Or maybe they have another reason to ignore the clawed mutant, for the moment anyways. Also, if anyone is hit by those energy blasts, the blasts appear not to burnt, electrocute, or stun. Instead it's almost as if they're pure force, in that they're meant to knock things around, but not kill. Cyclops is lucky to miss the first round and duck under the second. But then he hears a familiar voice. No, it's not a voice. It's...it's hard to explain. His attention is pulled to it and the force of the third bolt is enough to knock him clear off the snowmobile and into a bank of snow in a heap. He tries to sit up but it's painful. Bruised ribs? Maybe it's worse. Could be broken. Definitely hard to breath. Through spattered stints he tries to radio to the team. "We're under...fire. Take cover. I've been hit, but alright. They're coming from the woods." "Woah!" Iceman yelps as he's leapt at. He thickens his ice armor in time to get tackled right off his slide. Using the thicker ice to defend against the claws, he grunts when they hit the ground and tries to shove the lizard off. "Zum Teufel!" comes over the com, followed by, "Contact, und they are nicht freundlich.." *bamf* Kurt goes into defensive teleporting as he looks for the source of the energy beams, getting closer and closer as he makes a random pattern on approach, using skill as well as talent- acrobatics and teleportation, that leaves his scarf blowing back behind him. He catches the information that Scott is hit, however, and his path changes abruptly. "I am coming.." First, get his teammate to safety, and THEN take out the 'bad guys'.. "I've got a ball of flame and energy beams being fired at it in the distance...probably the source of the explosion, if you ask me." If they're not shooting at him, Angel's going to move closer to try and get a better look now that the wind and storm is letting up a bit. Not too long after he regains control, Wolverine's snowmobile comes to a halt and he leaps off to sprint towards what turn out to be lizardmen. Scent or no, his claws are bared well before he reaches their ranks, but when they fail to advance on him - or even look his way for very long - he decides to take advantage of his good fortune by trying to disappear into the forest. |"Unfriendlies here,"| he quietly informs the team via communicator as he crouch-walks through the underbrush to get himself behind a lizardman. |"Don't suppose we ever got a bead on just what all this flamin' space bird can do outside'a bringin' people back t' life, did we?"| Whether or not an answer is forthcoming, Wolverine makes his move; the brush trembles for a mere moment before he bursts from it, intent on wrapping his arms around the lizardman's neck to render it unconscious with a choke hold-- --just as one of those colourful beams streaks through the trees, right on course to slam into his side; he hasn't the time or space to change course, so whether or not he's actually successful in grabbing the lizard, one thing is certain: he's going to go /flying/ when that beam smacks into him. All he can really do /now/ is clench his jaw and hope that the first tree he hits doesn't break beneath his weight. They are coming from the woods, aren't 'they'? And in every case it's a 'Lizardman'. At least in the group closest to the X-Men are coming from the woods. And yet, things might not exactly be what they appear to be. Not that Scott has much of a chance to find that out. At least not for the moment. For as he tries to get up, one of the Lizardmen tries to rush right at him. Only this one looks almost like it's wearing.. A dress? Well, that and it's movements appear to be very stuff, giving it /almost/ a sort of 'foam rubber' impression to the whole thing. Then again, considering what Kurt is trying to do, maybe there isn't much of a chance for that to sink in. On the other hand, Bobby may very well have that chance. For as he tries to kick that Lizardman, it's almost as if the kick goes clear through the thing. And yet it still is sent flying away from him?!? Now as Angel flies closer to the source of that flame, as well as seeing more of the lizardmen, who likewise are moving in ways that are almost stiff, there's also things that look like trooper in white armor fighting them. Both sides are in fact firing at each other. But each time when a beam actually hits someone from the 'opposing' side, it's almost as if the beam just passes right through the person who's hit as they keep fighting. The giant ball of fire on the other hand just stays there, unmoving. It isn't getting bigger. All though the majority of the people in white armor are near it, while the lizard people are advancing. Now, Logan... Logan... Logan... That first tree does stop him. It even causes a large amount of snow to fall from the branches above. But the Lizardmen and their enemies still don't try to attack him directly. On the other hand, he may very well hear a whisper of a voice in his mind, much like Cyclops did. A voice that sounds almost like it's calling to him... Cyclops winces as he skitters to his feet. His body is covered in snow now, but he pays it no mind. His eyes, or visor as it were, is straight on this being in front of him. Dress or no dress, he's going to fire on it. "Identify yourself. Now." Iceman just looks confused when the lizard goes flying off him. Repairing cracked ice, he stands up and stares a moment. "Okay, whatever these things are they're freaky!" he reports over the comlink, tossing an icy beam after the lizard with the intent of pinning it down with some ice. Aaaand, Scott is up? Kurt halts his progress, and it's easy enough to change direction back to the origin of those blue blasts. One *bamf*, two.. three.. and he's taken to the trees, looking for those bolts! Up and through the trees, catching one that is shaken to it's very roots.. and he perches on a tree near it briefly, checking. "I'm looking for the source of one of the blue." Between dodging those beams (one of which punches a hole right through her cape) and maintaining something resembling visability for her team, Storm has been busy high above the conflict proper. With a slight natural break in the blizzard, she's now able to swoop down a bit lower, offering further support to her team mates in the form of focused blasts of winds at their... enemies? Or... whatever these lizard-folk are. "Jean?!" she calls out, hopefully, as much in her mind as with her voice. "Are you here anywhere? Jean?!" Seriously, Scott, how is she beating you to /that?/ "Uhh, guys...there are...people in white armor fighting these lizard guys...like stormtroopers? But they just seem to be constantly fighting, even if they're getting hit..." there's something to be said for being the 'advance scout'. "The fireball doesn't seem to be doing much. I'm not too sure what this is. Maybe it's some sort of weird dream or illusion?" Angel continues to circle about before he dives in to try and grab one of the lizard guys to lift them up for questioning. "Motherf--" the snow-covered Wolverine begins to spit before that strange whisper shuts him right up. Piles of snow are sloughed off of his body as he rights himself with the aid of the cracked tree at his back, and once he's standing, his head swivels back and forth momentarily before his gaze settles the direction the explosion originated from. |"Yeah, well,"| he mutters as he darts and dives around polychromatic pain on his trek towards ground zero, |"they don't seem to want any'a this--not that I blame 'em."| And as the chaos continues, this time Storm, Iceman, Angel, and Nightcrawler may very well 'hear' that psychic whisper. One that sounds almost like it's coming from a familiar 'voice', albeit a faint voice. Almost echos on the wind, coming from the direction of the fireball. In fact, as Storm calls out with a certain name, it's as if that voice speaks up again, but it's even fainter. All though that blast of wind appears almost not to effect either the lizardmen or 'Stormtroopers' at all. On the other hand, as Cyclops calls out towards that Lizardman... It... Vanishes. For a moment anyways. That is before it charges at him. And if he does fire, the beam will end up passing through the Lizardman, but if that weren't strange enough, and Scott doesn't move, the 'Lizardman' may very well run right through him like a ghost. Heck, as it charges, it's almost like it isn't even leaving foot prints in the snow. Iceman on the other hand gets things even stranger. For as he tries to use ice to pin his lizardman down, it's as if the thing shatters like glass and vanishes. And as Kurt searches, he will find the source of those blasts are coming from the 'Stormtrooper' types. Worse, they're starting to move out into the woods as the Lizardmen start to vanish. On the other hand, as Logan closes in on the area of 'ground zero' he may very well get the best look at that fire thing, revealing that not only are there 'Stormtroopers' firing almost randomly over there, but there may very well be a shape inside that sphere of fire.... A humanoid shape... Cyclops waits for a shot and lets out an optic blast, not realizing the effect it will, or won't have. As he shoots, the beam destroys a large swatch of scenery behind the being, but passes directly through him. As it charges him, however, Cyclops takes no chances and dives out of the way, landing in a grunt. Definitely broken ribs. "Someone give a situation report. I'm on the fringe here." Now trying to catch one of these 'Lizardmen' may very well be a good idea. It's probably a great idea. But under the circumstances, it might not work out too well for Warren unfortunately. Because as he tries to catch one of them, he not only passes right through them, but the lizardman appears to shatter into glass like pieces that fade away as soon as he touches it. "Okay, that is messed up on so many levels," Iceman replies, worried he just killed someone. "Are these things ghosts or what since this one just like...broke!" he reports, looking around and then sliding over to check on Scott. "You okay?" "Jean?" Kurt's face rises and he cants his head, listening to the voice in the wind. "Wo ist.." but before he finishes the question, he's got his attention on the source of those guns. "Closing in on the blue blast. They are.. they look like Stormtroopers," as opposed to Sturm.. yes. "In white." And he's going in to engage one that's firing. Teleporting just above, the blue elf lets gravity work and he hopes to land right on top of the being, reaching to pull the gun from the grip, using surprise as an aid. "You shouldn't be shooting.." and the moment he's got a hold on the weapon, teleports away, though remaining close, taking the weapon with him. For a moment, the air all around them goes earily still as that call reaches Storm, and her powers desperately try to quiet things as much as possible... you know, aside from the possibly-holigraphic sci-fi battle going on. "Jean, we're here! Can you give us a signal?!" she calls out. "Anything at all?" "Illusion! Cyke, it's some sort of illusion..." Angel calls over the comms as the lizard-man shatters at his touch. "Someone's making this..." and he pauses before gaining a little more height. "Jean?" The ball of fire is considered, "I think...I think Jean's near or in that ball of fire. Or...she -is- that ball of fire. Didn't you say she fell back down to earth like a comet?" His half-melted, destroyed sailboat attested to that. |"Got somethin'!"| Logan tersely exclaims as he breaks his steady run to leap through the increasingly dense hail of lasers slicing through the wilderness. Belying his stocky frame, the tracker's body twists and contorts in flight, narrowly avoiding most of the incoming fire. One beam does wing his elbow as he comes down, causing his arm to jerk back awkwardly - and painfully, but if being knocked into a tree didn't stop him, a sore arm certainly won't. |"--lotta somethin's,"| he amends, lifting his head and touching a hand to his aching arm. |"Confirmation on the fireball an' the stormtroopers."| After leaning away from a beam that sizzles a little too close to him, he lunges forward to slug one of the soldiers in the face--or through it; the motion is instinctual, but the lack of a satisfying *KRNCH* to signify the meeting of metal-clad knuckles with armour gives him a moment's pause. He even pulls his fist back to squint bemusedly at it before pressing those fingers back to his ears with a frown. |"Somethin' in the flames,"| he then notes in a low voice. |"Some/one/."| Since he can't do anything about the people trying to perforate he and his crew, he settles for approaching the blazing sphere, setting a hand over his goggled eyes to further shade them against its brightness. Tough as he is, he means to get as close as he can before the heat becomes too much for him to bear, hoping to get a better look at what - whom - ever is waiting within. "Red," he hisses as he trudges forward and tries to keep an eye out for stray beams,, "If you're out here, darlin', it's time t' come /home/..." And it's as if the very instant that Warren calls out that it's all illusions that things change... For even as Cyclops calls out for a status report... As Bobby tries to check on Scott... As Kurt tries to grab a gun... Storm calls out to Jean... And Logan calls out... The Lizardmen, Stormtroopers, 'laser beams', guns... Everything related to them up and suddenly vanishes like they were never there. But before anyone can celebrate that, the ball of flame flares up, and grows, that is before it changes. For after just a second or two, it's as if the sphere is growing wings of fire. And a bird like neck and head. And talons that reveal themselves as it drifts up, off of the ground a little. And as that happens, the form inside of it becomes clearer. It appears to be Jean inside of the firebird, in her green Phoenix attire. And even though her arms are spread much like the wings of the great bird, and her eyes appear to be open, her expression is somewhat vacant. Like something is missing. "Bobby," Cyclops says with difficulty. "Can you get me over there?" His voice and movements are labored but Cyclops needs to get over and back into the action as quick as possible. Inwardly he's relieved as the beings disappear around him and know there's been some sort of change, but given that he was jettisoned from the snowmobile farther back he's having trouble seeing exactly what's happening. "Wait, other people heard that too? It wasn't just in my head?" Bobby calls over the comm when he hears people mentioning Jean. He'd just dismissed the voice when he first heard it but now he's not so sure. When all the lizards and troopes vanish, Bobby looks around quickly. "Okay, so they have cheap Vegas tricks too," he mutters. His attention is drawn towards the fireball for a moment before he nods. "Sure thing. Hold on tight, buddy," Bobby replies, offering Scott his shoulder. Once he's sure he won't drop or hurt them, Bobby starts ice sliding himself and Scott closer to the fireball/bird. Kurt's hands move right through the stormtrooper, almost landing on his feet. His hands move through where he believed that very-real seeming gun was, or rather, the effects seemed real enough! The last 'port brings him up, and he allows himself to land on his feet, yellow eyes wide as he looks back at the ball of flame. He was 'too busy', or rather, that ball of flame wasn't as much of a threat as those with the guns were. Now, however, his attention is firmly on the flames, and within, he too can discern the form and figure of Jean. Taking a step closer, he marks where the others are, particularly Logan and Scott before, "Jean? Ist es du?" Is that you? Storm descends from the sky, cape-wings flowing behind her as she does, towards the prone figure of her friend and team mate. "Jean?" she asks, quietly. "Can you... hear me? Are you alright?" she slowly moves her hand in front of those vacant-looking eyes, seeing if she can get Jean's to follow it. Anyone home in there, Red? "Storm, don't get too close," Angel warns as he keeps a distance between him and the Phoenix-Jean. He has never seen her like this, but...it doesn't seem terribly safe. Ball of fire plus feathers? No thank you. "Iceman, do you need any help with Cyke?" He's honestly not too sure what to do right now. |"Guessin' it was in all our heads,"| Logan gruffly supplies, feet planted in the snow as he watches the sphere rise and unfold. He doesn't get any closer, at least not yet; nevermind the heat, there's no telling what it might do if it-- --if /she/--were to feel threatened, given what merely calling to her caused. "/Jean/," he instead calls to her with a hand cupped around his mouth, at once concerned, relieved, and--displeased; he's sure that the Jean Grey he knew -- /knows/ -- would be mortified if she could see herself now, hollowed out at the heart of a flaming space-god. Is there anyone home? It looks almost like Jean is going to say something. Possibly as Storm asks that question. Possibly as Wolverine moves closer. Possibly as Kurt asks if that is her. Her mouth starts to move as Angel warns 'Ro. Her head turns towards Cyclops as he asks Iceman for help, and Bobby moves to do just that. But instead of actually saying anything out loud, there's a strong telepathic flash. Something that everyone here could block out if they wanted, but if they don't they'll get pictures more or less in their heads.... Of Jean Getting out of her car... Of her feeling a pull... Going up... and away in a blazing Phoenix... Of flying in space... Then the images fade. There's a feeling of loss. One that continues as Jean herself... Not a telepathic image, but Jean herself separates from the firebird, and drifts down towards the ground. Then, once she touches down, the giant flame... What may very well be The Phoenix Force itself... Starts to rise on up, into the sky. Without Jean. And as it flies off, the form of the redheaded mutant collapses onto the ground. "Jean," Cyclops says under his breath as he leans heavily against Bobby. The symmetry isn't lost on him. When she fell from the sky a few months ago he was by her side and stayed by her side for days until she left the infirmary. But whatever happened between then and now, he wasn't sure, but he was sure he was and is on the outside looking in. "Is she okay?" he asks into his communicator, coolly. Bobby holds onto Scott as he slides them closer as fast as he feels he can safely go without hurting his friend. The sudden telepathic images make him gasp. When it stops, he frowns. He stays silent, waiting for an answer to Scott's question. It's.. Jean.. Jean? Kurt 'watches' it all unfold; the story, the explanation of what has transpired (after a fashion) to get them all up to this point. To get Jean up to where she is right now, and he tilts his head up to watch the Phoenix as it begins to take flight once again. This time, without his friend as a part of it. He's looking back down again to catch the sight of her as she collapses onto the ground. Kurt, too, took some semblance of vigil beside her, and there's no hesitation this time either as to where he belongs. Immediately, he disappears into the aether, only to reappear once again beside her, talking to her quietly as he begins to determine just that.. is she okay? Heart? Breathing? "We could use blankets," though even as he says that, he's peeling off his coat and scarf to cover her. "Everything seems to be.. normal, though." Storm warms the air directly around Jean. More than she normally would in the dead of winter. The snow melts, some of it even steaming a little. She unfastens her cape from her costume, wrapping the two 'wings' about Jean, in absence of the flame ones she now lacks. Warren lands once the images fill his mind and he also steps a little closer. "We should get her back to the Institute...I can fly her, but Nightcrawler might be faster." He doesn't want to crowd her, but, "Does she look hurt at all?" is asked of Storm and Kurt who are the closest at the moment. The pressure in his skull, the wholly foreign and barely connected images flashing through his consciousness--to say that the sensations are alien for Wolverine - whose mind would normally resist such intrusions - would be an understatement, but that isn't why he struggles to push them out of his head quickly as he can. No, his reluctance to let Jean's last few days play through his thoughts has far more to do with the fact that those moments are /hers/; witnessing them would be an intrusion in its own right, inadvertant or not. All the while, he trudges forward, a grimace set in place behind his scarf and goggles; as soon as he's close enough, he'll crouch beside her to do his own quick check. Two fingers against the base of her throat, ear turned towards her chest; as soon as it's done, he retakes his feet and puts those same fingers to his ear. |"Let's just hope we aren't doin' this again come May,"| he quietly transmits. Now that he's this close, he never quite takes his eyes off of her. No, Jean doesn't look injured. In some ways she may even look to be in better health than she was before encountering The Phoenix Force. And yet she does wake up, at least for a moment as Storms cape is wrapped around her. Her gaze drifts from one friend and ally to another. To Kurt. Storm. Warren. Bobby. Logan. And finally Scott. All she can say though as she looks at Scott is, "It's gone." Then, as Logan checks her pulse, she moves her left hand up and tries to place it on his arm. That is before she passes out. Odds are she's not getting back on her own. Also, something else happens. Something not sue to the actions of Storm, or anyone else here. Not long after The Phoenix Force (or at least what appears to be the manifestation of it), the blizzard itself that originally greeted the team not only starts to stop, but the clouds part to reveal a starry sky up above. "Nightcrawler," Cyclops says calmly as he tries to right himself. "You take Jean. Going through the air will be too cold, and you're just as quick. Wolverine, Angel, and Storm, please sweep the perimeter to ensure there's no surprises." His voice lowers a bit, "And Bobby, if you could get me back to a snowmobile, that'd be great." Bobby just nods at Scott's request, looking up at the sky a moment. "Weirdest weather we've had all year," he mutters, giving each of his teammates a quick once over to check if they're okay before starting to half-carry Scott towards the nearest snowmobile. "I wouldn't lie about this, Logan," Kurt's beside her and has done all the same checks.. and added his coat and scarf to the mix. Thankfully, Storm's added her warming, and looking over to the others, he checks with the rest of them briefly. "I can bring her home?" It'll take some doing, and he'll need more than a little rest after the trip, but it will be fast. Well, faster than most. Her waking to consciousness, or some semblance, brings a smile to the blue elf's face, and even if her words are for Scott, they do carry meaning to him as well. The Phoenix truly is gone? In advance of the rest of the team's approval, Nightcrawler reaches to take her into his arms, lifting the prone figure. "Back to the infirmary.." and more under his breath, "Too much time spent there.." He'd say more, but Scott's request comes on the heels of the storm abating and clearing. "Under the stars, ja.." He settles her in his arms, the fuzz poofing up a little as he tries to keep warm now, and he looks to his friends. "We will see you home." Without much more than that, then, Kurt disappears in the night with his passenger, his patient, his friend back towards home, to be deposited into the Infirmary where she can be taken care of properly. (And then he can pass out!) Warren stays back a little as Jean wakes up and is tended to. He nods to Kurt, not offended at all that he gets to take her back to the Infirmary. He then looks over to Scott and Bobby, "Are you sure you should be driving one of those? I can get you back too..." and the bad weather is even letting up. "Seriously, Scott, don't try to 'be strong for strength's sake'. There's nothing wrong in admitting you need some help." Maybe it's also an excuse to stay back some and not have to deal with Jean immediately. "I'll be fine, Warren," Cyclops says with a nod. "Don't worry about it. Check out the perimeter and I'll meet you back at the mansion." Category:Logs Category:Events